The use of light weight plastic bottles for packaging a variety of materials is widely accepted in many commercial areas. These plastic bottles are typically filled in automatic filling machines. For optimum operation of the filling machine, the plastic bottles must be in a vertical attitude and aligned in substantially a straight line for receipt of material from the filling machine. When the plastic bottles are manufactured by a typical well known process, such as, blow molding, the plastic bottles are customarily delivered in a random arrangement. Thus, it is necessary to place the plastic bottles in a vertical attitude and arrange them in a substantially straight line. An unscrambling machine for light weight plastic bottles which has received a high degree of acceptance to perform this function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,368, entitled, "Article Orienting Apparatus", issued Mar. 21, 1972, and invented by the inventor of the instant improvement, John C. Nalbach. John C. Nalbach is also the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,872 entitled, "Apparatus For Orienting And Feeding Articles", issued May 16, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,386 entitled, " Apparatus For Orienting And Feeding Articles". The machines disclosed in the last two mentioned patents have not received the wide acceptance as the machine disclosed in the first mentioned patent.
The speed of filling machines has increased with the passage of time. The first mentioned patented unscrambling machine is capable of operating at a maximum rate of rotation. Otherwise, the plastic bottles tend to tip and fall over at high rates of rotation. It is therefore necessary to provide an improved construction for an unscrambler which has a sufficiently high rate of delivery of plastic bottles which are properly oriented and aligned to allow a filling machine to operate at its optimum capacity.